1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor fabrication, and more particularly to a method for fabricating dual metal gate complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor devices are continuously improved to enhance device performance. For example, smaller device sizes allow for the ability to construct smaller gate structures for complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) transistors such that more transistors are fitted on the same surface area, improving the switching speed of the transistor among other benefits. With CMOS technology scaling to approximately 45 nanometers or less, the conventional poly-silicon dioxide gate stack is reaching its scaling limitation. Issues such as power, dissipation, and tunneling become more prevalent when the vertical dimension is reduced, e.g., decreasing the thickness of the poly-SiO2 gate dielectric.
One alternative to the poly-SiO2 gate stack is a metal gate, particularly a dual metal gate stack. Dual metal gate stacks generally require two separate metals, one metal over the NMOS active area and the other over the PMOS active region. These two metals may be selected based on their work function and ease of integration during wet and/or dry etch processes.
A conventional method for integrating dual metal gate CMOS includes depositing a first metal onto an NMOS and PMOS active region. The first metal layer may be an NMOS metal or PMOS metal depending on, for example, the ease of removal and selectivity without damaging the underlying gate dielectric. Usually, the NMOS metal (e.g., TaSiN, TiN, TaN, or the like) has a work function close to a silicon conduction band and exhibits more tendency of dissolution in common wet etch chemistries such as, but not limited to, scanning probe microscope (SPM) oxidation, SC1, or H2O2. PMOS metals (e.g., Ru, MO, W, Pt) have a work function similar to a silicon valence band and are more inert and difficult to etch in wet chemistries that are typically used in normal microelectronic fabrication. Thus, due to the ease of the etching process, NMOS metal is usually the first metal deposited and subsequently etched using known techniques in the art. Next, the second metal layer is deposited, generally on both the PMOS region and NMOS region.
As known in the art, due to the nature of the etching process, primarily for removing a metal layer without damaging the underlying gate dielectric, lithography process involves using a masking material to block an etching process over an area. For example, if an NMOS metal is first deposited, the masking material would allow for the metal to be removed from the PMOS area while blocking etching in the NMOS area.
One example of a masking layer is a photoresist layer. However, normal metal etch chemistry, particularly an NMOS metal etch chemistry including, without limitation, SPM, SC1, or H2O2, tends to also etch the photoresist layer at a high etch rate. The etching of the masking layer makes it difficult to preserve the metal layer on the active region, e.g., an NMOS metal on an NMOS region or a PMOS metal on a PMOS region.
Other materials such as oxides or nitrides have been used as masking material. In the case where an NMOS material is deposited as a first metal layer, both oxides and nitrides serving as a masking layer are not affected by the etching process, allowing the NMOS metal to be selectively removed in the PMOS region. However, prior to the deposition of the PMOS metal, the oxides or nitrides masking material needs to be removed. Typically, hydrofluoric (HF) acid can be used to remove an oxide masking layer; however, the HF acid can also damage the gate dielectric layer by etching it. Similarly, the removal of a nitride masking layer may cause similar damages to the gate dielectric. Damage to the gate dielectric may cause many problems including device failure, reduction in yield, and higher production cost.
Additionally, complications may arise from the simultaneous patterning of two gate stacks that are different of thickness and composition. For example, an NMOS gate stack may include two metal layers and a poly layer as compared to the PMOS gate stack which may include only one metal layer and a poly layer. Subsequent fabrication processes, such as an anneal process may cause the two metal layers in the NMOS gate stack to intermix. Any of the above complications may contribute to device failure and other issues.
Any shortcoming mentioned above is not intended to be exhaustive, but rather is among many that tends to impair the effectiveness of previously known techniques for fabricating a dual metal gate stack; however, shortcomings mentioned here are sufficient to demonstrate that the methodologies appearing in the art have not been satisfactory and that a significant need exists for the techniques described and claimed in this disclosure.